


overload

by ullfloattoo



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Blowjobs, Bottom Josh, Choking, Dirty Talk, Fingers In Mouths, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Praise, Slapping, Top Tyler, degration, josh says daddy once, really dirty, this is like
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 15:38:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8672953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ullfloattoo/pseuds/ullfloattoo
Summary: Tyler twists the cold brass knob and walks into his bedroom, and it's a sensory overload. His eyes dilate, the hairs on the back of his neck stand, and his dick twitches in his pants.





	

**Author's Note:**

> you have NO idea how long i've had this in my notes l, read at your own risk. ashamed that this is in my fucked up head. they are safe! they have a safe word! josh is aroused thoughout this entire thing!

 

It’s like an automatic switch that goes off in his head. And it's so sensitive, too. The slightest thought that Josh may need him turns him on.

  
Tyler twists the cold brass knob and walks into his bedroom, and it's a sensory overload.

  
His eyes dilate, the hairs on the back of his neck stand, and his dick twitches in his pants.

  
Josh is on their shared bed, covers off, black tight boxer briefs. His wild blonde hair looks good against the pillowcase. There is a high blush on his cheeks as he catches Tyler’s predatory pupils, and runs his palm over his hard cock as he was doing before. His jaw clenches and he unbuckles his leather belt, no words are spoken, but looks are enough.

  
Tyler pulls his black jeans off and hovers over Josh, he takes his head in his right hand and caresses his face with his thumb. He isn't touching him, Josh whines and bucks up to where Tyler’s leg straddles him, the second Tyler can feel his boner press against his thigh, Tyler forcefully holds his hips down from squirming, “You're being bad,” is all he mutters.

  
Tyler’s eyes flicker from his face to his crotch, he cups his dick through his underwear and presses down, it causes Josh to twitch, sending the head of his length sticking out of the waistband. Tyler jerks his hand back suddenly. It’s a sinful sight, he blinks and runs his tongue over his lips, Josh sits up on his forearms, Tyler pushes back on his shoulder, “Slut.”

  
Josh lolls his head to the side, it takes every ounce of his body not to just come already.

  
“Okay.”

  
“What?” Josh says, turning back to face him.

  
“If you want to come, you can come,” his lips are in a pursed line. Josh wasn't aware he said that aloud.

  
“No-”

  
Tyler cuts him off, he says more sternly,“Come.”

  
Tyler shifts off of him, and Josh reluctantly goes back to palming himself. Tyler doesn't blink, watches the way Josh clenches his eyes shut, letting out soft breathy moans, spitting in his hand for lube at random intervals, and shuddering as his runs his thumb over his tip. Before he comes he opens his dazed eyes, and notices Tyler’s unexpressive face.

  
For some sick reason it makes Josh spillover himself immediately. He wipes what's not on his stomach on the bed. Tyler straddles him again, dips his fingers in his mess and feeds it to him, until he’s clean.  
Tyler removes Josh’s sticky underwear, the strings of come act like glue, and make Tyler lick his lips. He tosses them aside and stares for a moment, Josh’s dick is softening, it’s a pretty pink that match his lips. He wants to make it red and angry, white come seconds from spewing. Tyler takes it into his own hand, “Tyler,” Josh protests.

  
Brown eyes meet brown eyes, except Tyler’s are blown wide with want. The overstimulation makes Josh want to squirm, but he set himself up for this one, Josh closes his mouth.

  
“My own toy,” Tyler purrs, using the opposite hand to tweak his nipples,”Put out this easy for anyone on the block?”

  
Tyler’s mouth is a blessing and a curse, it can make him unwind in seconds, his dick grows hard for the second time that night, his voice cracks, “No.”

  
“That's it pet,” he praises, “Gonna stuff you nice and full, mark up inside of you, smell like me for weeks, Josh, show them all you're mine.”

  
Tyler stops stroking Josh. Forces him on his back and yanks Josh’s head up. Tyler removes the rest of his clothing, “Fuck you so hard, how you like it, gotta beg for it though, isn't that easy, I’m not some random guy you’d let use you.”

  
Josh doesn't mind being degraded at all, in fact, it’s the thing that spikes his sex drive the most,”Fuck, Tyler,” he chokes, “want your cock so bad, make me feel so good.”

  
“I need more than that, c’mon.”

  
“Want you to milk me clean of my come, replace it with your own. Tyler, take off your clothes, I wanna see you. Please,” Its a broken plea, with wild eyes, hands cupping Tyler through his pants.

  
“Whore. Let me see my dick, splay it out for me, baby,” Tyler slaps Josh’s hand away.

  
Josh knows exactly what he mean by ‘my dick’. Josh lays back and spreads out his legs. Josh’s precome has made a tiny pool that runs into the crevase of his navel. Tyler makes eye contact with Josh and lays his tongue out flat on his skin, scoops it up with his tongue and feeds it back inside of Josh with a hot kiss, “Need to fill you up with whatever we can get our hands on, Josh, turn it into more come to paint yourself in when I’m done with you.”

  
Tyler stares at the rock solid cock in front of him and removes his clothing. Josh struggles not to grab for Tyler’s length as it looms in front of him, dripping like a leaking faucet, Josh’s mouth gapes open, wanting to catch the falling liquid. It’s a sin to waste such gold to him it takes everything inside of him not to cry out, Josh bites his lip as hard as he can, but it’s not working Tyler greets him with a strong gaze, “You need to suck me off, that it? Get your hot mouth on me even when you've come already? So greedy, Josh, not going to get my come though. You can suck.”

  
Josh with no hesitation crawls with a watering mouth to swallow around Tyler with a dirty moan, Tyler grunts and throws his head back, lacing his fingers in Josh’s hair and trusting in and out.

  
Josh lets Tyler use his mouth, grip onto his hair, force tears to swell up in his eyes, it's so good, makes his cock swell up and lay shamelessly flat against his stomach, hard and sliding around on the previous come. He cant take it anymore, wants to be used. Before Tyler can slam back inside his sore throat, Josh yelps, “Choke me.”

  
It sounds desperate, Josh is looking up at Tyler with glassy eyes and swollen pink and precome slicked

  
“You're a mess, Josh,” Tyler spits, “ just look at you.”

  
Josh does, imagines how slutty he is, bites his lip, “I need it to hurt.”

  
Tyler clicks his tongue, “What a whore,” without hesitation slams into Josh’s open mouth, grabs him by his throat, and squeezes, “God, finally found a way to shut you up.”

  
It sounds demonic really, Tyler had to raise his voice, he noticed, over the sputtering and gagging noises Josh makes.

  
He releases him, finally, Josh gasping for air.

  
“Turn over.”

  
Josh turns, exposing his backside.

  
“Want my dick inside you?”

  
Josh opens mouth to say Please, but a broken version that sounds like a yelp comes out.

  
“C’mon, slut, i’m fucking talking to you,” Tyler nudges him.

  
Josh looks back on him, drooling from his mouth and just staring at his cock, a broken whisper “Please, Tyler.”

  
Normally, Tyler would have given in. He did ask nicely. But he knows Josh enjoys it more this way. Tyler grabs Josh by the chin, “What was that?”

  
Josh clears his throat and yells an aggravated, “Yes, Tyler, fuck me.”

  
Tyler's eyes light up, “Jesus, why didn't you just say so, gorgeous,” Josh groans, “Stretch it out for me.”

  
Josh sucks on his fingers, coating them with spit, drools all over the digits and stuffs himself full. Tyler watches with lust in his eyes, holds out his left hand for him to suck on in the meantime, “Always need something in you, it's pathetic,” Tyler laughs as Josh gets his spit running down his chin and Tyler's wrist, Josh runs his tongue all over the hand as he rocks himself on his fingers.

  
Josh soon pulls his fingers out with a whine, “Ready.”

  
Tyler lines himself up with Josh’s hole, “Shit,” he exclaims when he finally pushes inside. He knows he's not a virgin, but he feels like one.

  
Josh shoves his face in the sheets, arching his back into the hair, Tyler places a hand in the groove to keep him down, and himself steady as he picks up the pace, “Thank you.”

  
“Good boy. I'm debating wether to give you my come or not, you've been really bad. Either going to stuff you so full of it, you won't be able to walk, Josh. Bet you'd love that. Might pull out, force you to watch me jack off into some sock, give you a couple tugs and tell you goodnight,” Tyler's going extremely slow, hitting Josh’s prostate with every word, forcing little yelps of pleasure to escape from his mouth.

  
Josh is so wet. There's no way in hell he’s ever want to safeword tonight. The sheets could be wrung out, Tyler still has his fingers lodged in his mouth, coated in tears and thick spit. He finally pulls his fingers out to yank Josh’s head up by his hair and lean down to whisper in his ear, “See your wet spots, like a little girl, huh? You like it when I fuck you rough, princess?”

  
“Yes,” Josh moans.

  
“Fucking disgusting,” Tyler spits, “lucky I put up with this shit.”

  
“Harder, Tyler,” Josh tries to rock himself back on Tyler’s cock but his grip on him is too rough. All of a sudden Tyler stills, removes all hands from Josh. Josh takes this as an invitation to sit up, and then Tyler's hand is flying across his cheek, it stings.

  
“What the fuck did you say to me?”

  
“Nothing,” Josh quickly responds, he can tell he's going to come untouched tonight. Tyler’s words are perfect, go straight to his dick.

  
“Thought so,” but Tyler agrees, speeds up his thrusts and shoves Josh’s face back into the sheets.

  
Tyler gives no warning to when he's going to come, Josh’s breathing slowly changed, “I’m going to soon.”

  
“Jesus Christ you can't hold it for five fucking minutes,” he snapped. But Tyler was close too, slammed into him extra hard, just to tease him.

  
Josh began to sulk, his cock was so hard, “Please, Please, Tyler,” he begged.

  
“Fucking slut, you're mine, know that right? That's my cock. And I decide when it fucking comes.”

  
Josh let out a wail, “I know.”

  
“But you're beautiful, baby, so pretty when you cry, look at daddy.”

  
Josh looked at Tyler in the eye, gathered a little strength to reach down to gather some precome smeared on his skin from his trapped dick, careful not to touch his length and brought his fingers up, shiny, to his mouth and moaned, “So hungry, Tyler.”

  
Tyler's eyes never left Josh, following the sinful movement, pupils dilated, it was dirty and hot, and enough to make him send hot spurts of come inside Josh, filling him to the brim.

  
Tyler watched it trickle out, variations of what sounded like thank you came out of Josh’s mouth, it was like baby talk. Tyler pulled out, and stepped away from josh, causing even more to pour out of his hole. He bit his lip, “Want to taste, Joshie?”

  
Tyler kicked a stripe up Josh’s hole, gathering his own come, bitter on his tongue and fed it to Josh through a kiss. Tyler turned Josh over to his back, during the sloppy makeout, Tyler's tongue licking everywhere it could. Josh moaned in appreciation, and suddenly there was a hand on his neck, and a hand pinning Josh's traveling ones above his head. Tyler asserted medium force, “Come for me,” every second Josh didn't, Tyler pressed a little harder, “been begging all this time and you can't even jizz?”

  
Tyler reached down and slapped Josh’s hard cock, while squeezing Josh’s throat with all his might, which just sprung back to its previous position, “Come,” he demanded again.

  
Josh did, and Tyler released his grip. It was slow and runny, like vanilla ice cream melting off of a cone, Josh’s body shook as he let out dirty sounds. He tried to thank Tyler, but he couldn't. Tyler smiled.

  
“You're so good for me, princess.”

  
Tyler pulled josh into his arms and covered them both with the clean part of the duvet. Reached over and grabbed a shirt and tried to clean all of the stuff plastered on them both. He also dressed them both in a pair of clean boxers and turned on the news for background.

  
“Tyler-” Josh managed to say, after awhile of laying.

  
Tyler shushed him, rubbed circles on his back, “It's okay,” kissed his wet cheeks, “love you.”

  
Josh smiled, “Love you more.”

  
“Impossible,” Tyler hummed. 

**Author's Note:**

> thx


End file.
